


Off the Wall

by BladedDarkness



Series: Over and Off Series [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Over and Off Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladedDarkness/pseuds/BladedDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel andQuinn, grinding against a wall while they say how much they hate each other. Bonus if Quinn is the one who started it...  Prompt at the Glee Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off the Wall

Quinn pressed herself forward, bare thigh connecting deliciously with her dripping center. She bit down harshly on a collarbone, relishing the animalistic groan emitted by the body against her. Quinn let out a gasp as hips simultaneously jerked against her and fingers tugged mercilessly at locks of her hair.

“Fuck, Berry, watch it,” growled Quinn, thrusting against the girl and further pinning Rachel to the wall. The brunette's head slammed back into the bricks, and she dropped her hands to dig her nails into the cheerleader's shoulders. “I don't want your ManHands tearing out all of my hair.”

Rachel smirked up at her, rotating her hips slowly, eliciting a moan from the blonde. She reached back up and gave another pull to the strands in her hands. “I would pay good money to see Quinn Fabray bald.”

Quinn ground down roughly. “And I'd pay good money to see your boyfriend's reaction to... this.” She chuckled. “You're no better than me, are you?” She slid her hands underneath Rachel's shirt before dragging her nails harshly, hot wetness rushing to her core at the hiss the diva emitted.

“At least I won't get pregnant.”

Quinn stiffened. “You little bitch,” she muttered lowly. She crushed her hips to Rachel's with bruising force. “This is why I hate you,” she whispered darkly, keeping up the rapid pace of abuse. “You just have to taint every little bit of my life, don't you?”

The singer wrapped tanned legs around the blonde's waist, meeting her thrust for thrust. The hot, delicious contact was quickly causing Rachel to lose her composure, but she couldn't resist one final shot. “You're the one coming to me.” She rested her hands on the taller girl's shoulder to lift herself up, bouncing a bit. “But soon, you'll be coming for me.” She slowly grinded her way down the cheerleader's front, grinning as the girl panted tried to buck against her writhing body. Rachel pressed herself sharply against the apex of the pale girl's thighs, pleased when she shuddered and collapsed against the wall, the pressure of Quinn's body against her causing the brunette to cant her hips up sharply as she came.

The blonde purred, feeling content. It was a feeling that quickly vanished when she felt a soft kiss pressed to her neck. She pulled back, irritation flooding her system. “What are you doing?!”

Rachel flailed a bit as the cheerleader's warmth left her. She met Quinn's eyes slowly. “I was just - ”

“Don't,” Quinn interrupted harshly, grasping the diva's wrist and squeezing tightly, ignoring her gasp of pain. “Just don't.”

“Quinn I really think - ”

“God, what part of this don't you understand? I hate you. This – what just happened – it meant nothing. You're just a warm body.” Cold eyes lingered cruelly on Rachel's chest. “Not much of one, but still. You want to know the facts? Fine. I was horny and desperate and you were there and this was the perfect way for me to get off with less work involved. If you hadn't of been here, I would've just humped one of the props over there.” She gestured to the other side of backstage. “Hell, at least they would've been quiet.” She flung Rachel's wrist away from her, laughing. “You're pathetic – you don't even realize when you're being used for a quick lay.” She straightened her Cheerios skirt, watching the now silent girl.

Rachel stood suddenly. “Fuck you Fabray,” she spat, shoving the taller girl, eyes aflame. “Just fuck you.” She pushed passed the blonde and made her way towards the exit.

Quinn chortled. “You won't get the chance, Treasure Trail. All you're good for is something to press against.”

The brunette spun around. “I detest you.” Then she stormed out.

Quinn sighed, palms flat against the wall as she pressed her forehead to it. “That's all I've ever wanted.”

In the hallway, Rachel repeated Quinn's motions. But not the words.


End file.
